It's Nice To Officially Meet You, Sweetheart
by savvyshipper
Summary: I wrote this because I seriously love Six and Nine together and I think they have a lot of potential for being absolutely adorable together. I also refuse to believe that I'm the only one who ships them together. Remember as always, to read, review, and favorite! And I love you guys so much3 *Spoilers if you haven't read The Rise of Nine yet*
1. Chapter 1

"It's nice to officially meet you sweetheart. I'm Nine" His face refuses to leave my mind, his cocky grin refusing to fade from my memory. I slam my fists into the punching bag, my knuckles already bruised but I'm too pissed to care right now. Now that we've all joined together, that rash idiot seems to have become everyone's new favorite Lorien. Now the others go to him for answers now. We're even staying in his goddamn penthouse in Chicago for Lorien's sake! I begin throwing furious kicks at the punching bag. I cannot stand him! The punching bag breaks, the sand pouring out of the hole that I created in the right side of it. The one redeeming quality about Nine is that he has a lot of punching bags in the training room. Breathing hard, I unhook the now unusable bag and drop it on top of the pile of sand. Which is coincidentally the 3rd bag I've broken today. But Nine seems to have an endless amount of money anyhow. And has no qualms about using it either. Which somehow pisses me off more. There's a black punching bag in the corner, shiny and new. It also happens to be the next unfortunate victim. I should get a picture of Nine and tape it to the punching bag, but the punching bag already has a horrible fate in store for it. I lift the 200 pound punching bag and hook it to the stand. For humans, it would have been a struggle. Luckily for me, I'm not human, but Lorien. I roll my shoulders feeling a satisfying crack in my shoulders, getting myself pumped for the assault. The door to the training room swings open, and I heard someone curse softly. I whirl around. It's Nine. He grins and shakes his head. "Damn girl" he laughs "Is this what you've been doing all day?". I glare at him. Is he mocking me again? He doesn't train half as much as I do, but some how John thinks okay to put him in charge of Ella's and Marina's training? I mean I could see how Eight could be uncomfortable with training under me, because he grew up in India, but really? And John expects it to be fine, even after all that I've done to train him and Sam that he can just pass over me to Nine. I roll my eyes at him. "Yes. Because I actually want to be prepared when the Mog's come for us" I say pointedly, not trying to disguise the venom in my voice. He raises his eyebrows. "And mutilating the poor defenseless punching bags is going to save you?" He asks, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "Then what do you suggest, Mr. I-Know-Everything?" I shoot back at him. He grins, and a dangerous gleam appears in his eyes. "How about a little one-on-one?" He pauses. "Well, unless you're afraid of hitting targets that can hit back?" He's toying with me, I know it, but I can't help but feel infuriated. I did not watch Katerina die, suffer through being locked up for over a year by Mogodarians, and fight Setrakus Ra one-on-one to be pushed around by an upstart kid who thinks he can kick my ass just because he can defy gravity. "Come at me" I yell raising my fists. Nine then looks me up and down. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that, sweetheart". Then he runs at me faster than I've ever seen anyone run before. I turn invisible and dodge him, barely getting out of the way in time. He continues running till he hits the other side of the room and continues running up the wall, then the roof. I exhale, and he flies towards me. How did he see me? I'm freaking invisible! And then he leaps at me from the ceiling,and I duck as his kick flies straight over my head. Why isn't my invisibility working? Then it hits me. He has supersonic hearing, which is helping him find me, but he can't hit me. Time for my offensive. He lands, and turns around just in time for my fist to hit him in the stomach. Which is satisfyingly sweet. He gasps, and my fist slams him again, against his rock hard stomach. Which strangely, hurts worse than hitting the punching bag. Somehow he gets a roundhouse kick into my ribs, and a pain explodes in my side. I almost double over from the pain, but I can't give him the satisfaction. I sock him right in the jaw, and my knuckles bruise up immediately as my fist connects. His fist finds me and gets me in the stomach, and the pain tells me there's going to be a nice bruise there in the morning. He leaps up, and his feet find the ceiling and he backs off into his defensive. "C'mon Babe, lets go without the Legacies. Don't want to damage that pretty face of yours" His bottom lip is bleeding, and his cheek is beginning to bruise up. Which is nice because i can feel my stomach and ribs bruising up rather painfully. "You haven't got my face yet Nine" I shout at him. "You're just scared I can beat you" I taunt. "Well Babe, you sure can't beat me without it" he shoots right back. He grins in my general direction, and it strikes me that he looks really attractive with that bruised lip. Almost... sexy? What in Lorien is wrong with me? Nine is an asshole. And while he's in everyone else's good books, there's no way in hell hes getting in mine. "If I don't use my Legacies, you can't use yours" I call out to him. He nods, and drops to the floor feet first. He turns towards me and I suddenly wonder if he can hear my heartbeat that seems to be pounding in my ears. I unshield myself, and he grins. "Glad to see you, Sweetheart" I glare back at him in response. We begin circling each other, like boxers in the ring. We meet each others gaze. His blue eyes meet mine, and I can't help but feel a little unnerved. I instead focus on his broad shoulders, which will give me an indication when he decides to attack. His shoulders twitch, and before i can process his attacks my body moves on its own, dodging and attacking. The room around us disappears as we become a flurry of energy attacking and defending against each others attack almost in sync. We're evenly matched. If one of us lands a hit, seconds later the other gives a bruising right back. I'm high on adrenaline, and I think he feels in too. We're both sweating when we pull apart, panting. "You're pretty good, Six" He gasps, between intakes of breath. I'm nearly doubled over trying to catch my breath back. "You too" I say breathing heavily. "You still want to go?" I ask, when my breathing and my heartbeat have steadied. He gives me a genuine smile. "I could do this all day" He replies. "You're going to regret saying that" I smile back. He raises his eyebrows. "I don't think I will" He says still grinning. In seconds we become a flurry of punches and blocks. We're both breathing hard, and we're blocking more and more of each others he trips me and we fall, our bodies tangled together. Thankfully, the floor is padded with mats. He shielded the back of my head from the impact with his arms, and we face each other, our faces mere inches apart. Our bodies are pressed together, and I can't help but feel that we fit into each other, like puzzle pieces. Dear Lorien. I can feel my face burning up, and Nines blushing too. Then he does he leans in, and kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

His lips move on mine, and suddenly; I can't think, I can't breathe. All I know is that he's kissing me and I don't want him to stop. I run my hands through his dark hair, pulling him closer. His lips are soft, though I can feel where his lip is slightly bruised from earlier. He tastes like peppermint, and like chocolate chip cookies. He kisses me again and again, more insistent than before. I reciprocate, my insistence matching his.

The training room door bursts open, and we both break apart startled. "What the hell?" John swears as Marina and Eight look tentatively at Nine and I through the doorway. We're both breathing hard, as our bodies suddenly find the need for oxygen. My face starts burning up. Eight grins sheepishly, while Marina just stares wide-eyed at both us. "Should we come back another time?" He asks, unable to keep a broad grin from spreading across his face.

John is looking at me, his eyes a storm of emotion but the rest of his face unreadable. I blush harder, and I feel a slight twinge in my chest, then it goes away. I stand up abruptly, and leave the training room, the only sound is my bare feet padding across the padded mats that cover the floor. Eight and Marina move aside, and I pass in between them, hoping that they can't hear my heart beating wildly out of control. I steal a glance back at Nine, and he grins. Oh Lorien. He can hear it.

I turn and run down the hallway heading for the room that Marina, Sarah, Ella, and I share. I ungracefully fling myself onto one of the beds. What on Lorien was I doing? My brain feels fuzzy, and I hate it and it's somehow all his fault. I push the memory of kissing him far, far away into the back of my head with cobwebs and dust bunnies. I don't even want to acknowledge that I kissed him, let alone that I liked it. That I liked it a lot more than I should have. A soft knock comes at my door. Please Lorien don't let it be Nine, or John. Or Ella, her sweet head doesn't need to be bothered by the likes of teenage drama, especially not mine. "Ummm, Six? Are you in there?" Its Marina, thank Lorien. "Yeah, I'm in here." She tentatively opens the door, looking nervous and a little unsure.

"Hey Six" she says shyly. "Hi" I say back, raising myself into a crisscross position on the bed. "Well, I was just wondering, you know…" She pauses, searching for words. "What happened just now? In the training room, just now with you and Nine?" She blurts. Nevermind. I want Ella. Marina takes a seat on the bed next to me, looking expectantly at me. Way to be blunt about it, Marina. "I don't really know what happened, to be honest" I feel a blush crawl up my cheeks. Marina cocks her head to the side, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "You were kissing Nine." She says it carefully, watching my reaction like a hawk. "Well yes, I did kiss him…" I say pausing. "But I didn't mean to! He kissed me first!" I tell her insistently. "But you enjoyed it" She says grinning like the Cheshire Cat. That's it. "I DID NOT ENJOY IT!" I yell at her flushing scarlet, and the rest of the penthouse goes eerily quiet. Shit.

She looks at me shocked, her eyes wide. I try and smile at her, but it comes out more like a scowl. "Good night Marina" I say, the venom in my voice evident. I move from the bed, and get out of there, slamming the door behind me for good measure. I need to get out of here. Out of this goddamn penthouse, Chicago, where Nine brought us. But I can't. Now that we're together, the charm is broken. I used to have the charm's guarantee that the Mogs couldn't kill me, because they couldn't kill us out of order. But if I go solo again, it would be only a matter of time before they would kill me. So my only escape is the penthouse roof.

I turn into the main room, to be greeted by the curious stares of Four, Eight, Sarah, and Ella. Nine is nowhere in sight. Four gets up from the couch, and closes the distance between us. He grabs my wrist, his eyes staring into mine. "We need to talk" he says angrily, eyes blazing. I yank my wrist away. "Don't touch me" I snarl and I turn away from him towards the balcony.

I close the sliding glass door behind me, feeling the wind whipping my hair against my face. I walk to the edge of the balcony, where the fire escape hangs a few feet away from the balcony. I position myself on the edge of the balcony, and leap into empty space.

I fall down into the night, and somehow I grasp one of the iron rails of the fire escape. My brain switches back to survival mode, to all those months by myself, and the months I spent in the Mogodorian prison cell. I flip myself over the rail, feeling a rush of adrenaline. A small cut opens in my palm, spewing blood. Doesn't matter though. I've had worse than that. It'll heal up soon anyway. Just another perk of being Lorien.

I run up the fire escape, leaping over the more rusted steps. I vault over the last 5 stairs, and land on the roof, my senses on high. The roof is empty, but I can still hear the rumble of traffic and see the city lights spread below me. As much as I hate Chicago, the city is pretty from up here. On the ground, the Chicago is too much of a sensory overload. I nearly had a panic attack when we entered the city. I just couldn't calm down. Katarina's words kept playing in my head "There's too many variables in the city. Mogs can blend in just as well as us in the cities. Don't ever go into a big city unless you don't want to get out alive." But up here, everything seems to be so far away, Mogs, Lorien, Nine, everything.

I dangle my legs over the side of the building, looking down at all the humans and the lights. So beautiful. The clanging metal of the fire escape bring me back to myself.

My brain instantly reacts. It must be the Mogs. They've found us, despite all of Nines assurances that we would be fine. I leap to my feet, suddenly painfully aware of how close I am to the edge of the rooftop. I move closer to the middle of the roof, getting into defensive position facing the fire escape. The clanging continues. My hands make fists, my heart pounding in my ears. Please, please let the rusty stairs give way. Then a shadow leaps to the rooftop. It straightens, growing taller.

"Six?" It's Nine.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Apology Note***

Hi readers, this is the apology note to help explain why I seemed to fall of the face of the Earth for three entire months and didn't update this fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I was planning to update this story throughout the summer, but I went on a suprise trip overseas for the summer. Unfortunately, I didn't have wifi to upload new chapters. Now that I'm back in school, I will be updating more frequently. However, I am taking multiple AP classes, so I will still be busy. I may also start writing other Six and Nine (Nix) holiday themed one-shots. They will not be a part of this story, but you can go to my profile to find them. Also, a fellow Nix shipper has also begun writing a fanfiction centered around Nine and Six. It's really well-written, and any shipper of this pairing is guaranteed to love her story. It's called Sleepless Night, and the link is here: s/9622829/1/Sleepless-Night

It's just Nine. Not the Mogs, not the us government, just Nine. Thank the Elders. The adrenaline rushes out of me, and I stumble. Nine rushes towards me, and in a blink, he's right here, supporting me. He slips my arm around his shoulder, and he has his other arm around my waist. He looks at me concernedly. "You okay?" he asks, his blue eyes looking into mine. "I'm fine!" I protest, trying to slip away from him. He holds me tighter to him. "Babe, you sure? Cause you ain't looking so hot" Really? I'm not looking hot? Well, excuse me for not being a freaking supermodel because I thought you were the Mogs coming to kill me. "I was fine before you came up here. What do you want?" He finally releases me. I step away from him, squinting to try and make out his expression in the dark. Marina's night vision would really be helpful right about now. Developing that legacy would actually be really helpful right now. Nope, nothing. That legacy doesn't want to be mine, so I'm stuck with my Lorien vision.

Nine looks away, suddenly uncomfortable. I smirk and slide closer to him. Payback time. "So" I say, on purposely using the most seductive voice I can "Did you want to talk with me about something?" Nine is... blushing? I bite back a laugh. Can't ruin this now. I've just started. I touch his shoulder, and he stiffens. I rise up on my toes. "Hey, tell me" I whisper into his ear invitingly. He's blushing harder, and he's refusing to meet my eyes. I'm good at this. I'm considering kneeing him in the balls for messing with me earlier when he speaks. "I wanted to talk to you. About me kissing you earlier." I back off. Fast. "Is that it?" I ask abruptly, trying to appear not at like I'm freaking out. Inside, I'm on complete freak out mode. My stomach feels like I've swallowed live butterflies, and my heart is beating out of control. He cocks an eyebrow. I really hate his supersonic hearing. "Well, go on with it then" I say, and it comes out sharper than i intended. He looks at me and shakes his head. "You're impossible" he mutters. I bristle. I'm the impossible one? Someone needs to look in the mirror. I bite back a retort. But dissing a girl before even explaining or apologizing? He's got a very, very long way to go when it comes to talking to girls. I glare at him, waiting. Then Ella screams inside my head.

A piercing shriek erupts from somewhere inside my head. It reverberates inside my brain, and I drop to my knees. "Ella, Ella, ELLA" I yell back to her through our connection. She can't hear me, stilling screaming. Shaking, I curl up into fetal position, hardly aware of Nine beside me. "ELLA! What's happening? Ella? ELLA" Her shrieks reach a new octave. I'm breaking out in a cold sweat. "Six? Six! Whats going on? Nine. Holding me, trying to figure out whats going on. I'm struck with the terrible realization of what is going on downstairs. The only thing that could make Ella scream like that. "Mogs. Downstairs." I say, my lips trembling. Nine goes pale. "No" he whispers. "They couldn't possibly" Ella's screams cut off the rest. Tears are streaming down my face, and I don't care, even though the last time I cried was when Katerina died. "Ella, please, whats wrong? ELLA PLEASE! TALK TO ME!" "Six?" Quiet, almost a whisper she speaks. "The Mogs are here. Get out. Leave. Find Five. Please." Her screams have stopped, and I can think clearly for the first time in ages. "Nine is with me, please, we can help you. Just tell me how" I plead. I can feel Ella shake her head. "Setrakus Ra is coming any minute. I can hear them talking. We should be safe. John and Eight can make them hold us for ransom, so you can get Five and get us out" "I'm not leaving any of you with him! Link me with John, or Eight, we can get to you! Please!"

Theres a silence. I can't hear her anymore. Nine's still holding me in his arms. "Ella and the others are trapped with the Mogs. Apparently Setrakus Ra is coming. Ella wants us to find Five. Then find them and kick Setyrakus Ra's ass" "Tell her we're coming down" to get them." He says, helping me up. "I can't hear her anymore" I tell him, worried. "He might already be here".

"Actually he's downstairs, but you don't need to worry about that, do you?" A gruff voice says from behind us. Three Mogadorians are pointing their weapons at us.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's Note*** **

**Hey everyone, Savvyshipper here! (told you I'd update you in a few weeks, didn't I? Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving the story for that long (3 months if you're new) again) **

**Anyway, this is the latest chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I can't wait to read everyone's opinion on the new chapter. Don't worry, I plan on updating somewhere in the next four weeks. So, some of you have been wondering if I'm working on the Holiday themed fanfiction series for Six and Nine. I was originally planning on releasing them during that particular holiday (ex. Halloween on October 31st), but let me know if you want them sooner and I'll start working on some ideas. If I get a lot of people asking for holiday fanfics earlier I will release them earlier. Also, I am currently working on a Gideon and Sophie fanfiction. This couple is from the Infernal Devices series (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince, and the Clockwork Princess), and they happen to be one of my favorite couples out of the series. I'm still debating writing 3rd person or 1st person for that fanfiction (you can pm or comment on the matter in your review) But keep checking up with what I'm working on, and I will even start taking suggestions for fanfic ideas (and couples) to write about. **

**So lovely readers, I'm going to finally stop rambling and let you get to reading:)**

**As always, please read and review,**

No. Please, please let this all be a dream. A horrible nightmare. I rock back and forth on my heels, nervous. Wake up. Wake Up. WAKE UP!

I turn to Nine. His blue eyes are locked on the Mogs, but I can see him weighing the options. "Pinch me?" I ask him. His blue eyes move to me, startled. "What?" I can see the confusion. "Please?" I ask. He sighs. "I don't get you at all" but he pinches me. "Ow" I say. His pinch was hard and I can see the mark on my arm from his nails. He looks at me, surprised by my reaction. Then he gets it. And promptly bursts out laughing. Well if there's one thing I can steadily depend on, it's him to be an ass. And somehow, it's comforting. And I can't help it, I laugh too.

The Mogs are looking at us like we're insane. And I have to say, we're pretty convincing lunatics. Well, I can vouch for my own sanity, but Nine's sanity... let's not go there yet. "So, Setrakus Ra is here?" Nine asks, conversationally, directing his question at the Mogs who are still holding their weapons. "We are to bring you to him. Get on the ground" Nine starts laughing crazily again. Then he looks at me seriously, his eyes looking into mine. "Six" He says sincerely. "Yeah?" I say. Okay, his sincerity is seriously starting to make me uncomfortable. "Do you want to get on the ground?" He asks. I look at him. Okay he's definitely crazy. "Not especially" I say, raising my eyebrows. I give him my best _are you crazy _look. He grins at me. "Really? I know I want to".

And with that he scoops me up bridal style, and we fall backwards off the side of the roof. My screams are lost to the wind as we fall down. I cannot believe this. Nine is going to kill us. I swear to the Elders, if we survive this, I'm going to kill him. I grip his shirt tighter, trying to shield myself from the biting winds. I look up, back at the Mogs, only to see them aiming they're weapons at us. Great. Not only is Nine intent on killing us, the Mogs have decided they want us dead before we even hit the ground. Why does everyone always want to kill me? I swear to the Elders I'm not that bad of a person. I lean into Nine's ear, and shout "Nine, they're shooting at us!". Suddenly, we're surrounded by the Mog cannon fire, and somehow, its beautiful and terrifying simutaneously. Time seems to slow, as the cannon shots whiz by, their red and green trails comet-like, fall around us like shooting stars falling to earth. Nine and I are transcending time and space, and I want to stay like this. Saving Lorien, defeating Setrakus Ra, everything, seems to fall away, and become irrelevant.

It's seems to last a lifetime, but the end seems to come soon. Nine's feet hit the side of the building, and now he's running, so fast, down the side of the building, we're flying now, and the adrenaline hits me. I scream now for the fun of it. Nine's laughing and grinning like there's no tomorrow. The cannons keep firing, but they can't catch us: we are invincible, flying down the tallest building in Chicago, and this is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I reach my hands up, and touch the sides of Nine's face. He looks down at me, confused. "The Humans will see us! We need to go invisible!" I shout at him. "C'mon Sweetheart, they're humans! They don't SEE anything!" He yells back, grinning confidently. Humans are pretty blind when it comes to the obvious (ex. aliens are already here, geniuses), but that's not really the point here "The Mogs can! We need to get out of Chicago to find Five! It's a little hard to get away if they can SEE us!" I yell back. He turns serious. He furrows his brow, then nods. "Do it" I close my eyes and concentrate, and we become invisible to the rest of the world.


End file.
